1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio IC tags.
2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, establishment of a system using a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag (radio IC tag) has been in progress in various fields (see “RFID technology”, retrieved on Jun. 21, 2004, Internet URL:http://itpro.nikkeibp.co.jp/rfid/). The RFID tags are used in various field, such as logistic and apparel, as a replacement of barcodes.